The Living
'The Living '''consists of a hostile group of bandits and manipulators who are first encountered in "Nebraska" of Season 2 of AMC's ''The Walking Dead. There were at least 30 members before they came across the Atlanta survivors. They served as the primary antagonistic group for the second half of Season 2. Pre-Apocalypse Nothing is known about the group prior to the outbreak. Post-Apocalypse During the early stages of the outbreak, the group grew to around 30 people. They formed around Philadelphia, eventually traveling towards a refugee camp near Washington, D.C., though they couldn't get close due to the roads being jammed. Afterwards, they kept heading south, never staying in one place for very long, and eventually made their way into Georgia. Their scavenging party was made up of men who did horrific things away from the rest of the group. On one occasion, they gang raped two teenage girls and forced their father to watch. They were also heavily armed with automatic weaponry. Season 2 Dave, Tony, Nate, Sean, and Randall go to scavenge a small town. Dave and Tony encounter Rick Grimes, Hershel Greene, and Glenn Rhee in a bar. They try to get them to take them back to their farm, but, when they refuse, Dave and Tony attempt to use force, resulting in their deaths at the hands of Rick. The others hear the shots and approach the bar. Rick tries to convince them to let him and his people leave, but they open fire. Sean is shot in the chest by Hershel and devoured by walkers. Randall jumps off a roof and impales his leg on a fence post, forcing Nate to return to their camp without him. Randall is rescued by Rick and his people, who take him back to their farm as a hostage. Hershel gives Randall medical care, saving his leg. Rick and Shane Walsh try to release Randall 18 miles away, but when he reveals that he knows Maggie Greene, they decide that he is too dangerous to be set free and take him back to the farm, fearing that he will somehow make his way back to his group and lead them to the farm, causing a war and possible slaughter. He is tortured by Daryl Dixon and reveals the atrocities committed by his group. His captors decide to execute him but eventually change their minds. Shane later sets Randall free, claiming to have left the farm group, and Randall offers to take him back to the Living's camp and introduce him to the group. However, it is a ruse and Shane snaps Randall's neck, killing him. The status of this group remains unknown. Members *Harlan (Leader) *Nate *Jane *''Randall Culver'' *''Willie'' *''Sean'' *''Tony'' *''Dave'' *25 other unnamed members Formerly *''Don'' Killed Victims This list shows the victims that the Living have killed: *Nathan *Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people Deaths *Dave *Tony *Sean *Willie *Randall (Alive and Zombified) Appearances TV Series Season 2 *"Nebraska" *"Triggerfinger" *"18 Miles Out" *"Judge, Jury, Executioner" *"Better Angels" Social Game *Fight or Flight *Outside Woodbury Trivia *It is still unknown who the original leader of the group was, as Dave has been mentioned and hinted at as the leader of the group. Although, a scared Nate mentioned to Sean and Randall he wouldn't return to the camp and inform Jane of Dave and Tony's deaths, possibly signifying her leadership, though it could be that they were in some way significant to her. But in the Social Game, Harlan is thought of as the group's actual leader. *It is unknown if the group was called this prior to Dave and Tony's death and Randall's disappearance, but in The Walking Dead Social Game, Outside Woodbury, Harlan reveals that he is the leader of a cultish group known as "The Living", sworn to keep humanity back to its primitive ways so as to never experience a zombie outbreak ever again. *"The Living" is the first antagonistic group encountered on the show and the only one with an "unknown" status. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Groups Category:TV Series Category:Bandits Category:Rapists